The-Boy-Who-Was-Different
by Ethereal Blade
Summary: My first fic. Grey harry! James and Lily survived that night. James jnr is thought to have killed Voldemort. Harry is unknowingly neglected and becomes more smart and powerful that he has any right to be at his age. At the age of 11 he gets a letter to Akrens Institute of Chaos where he learns bloodmagic and becomes an animagus. Bloodmagic,Animagus,Vampires,Werewolves. Maybe harem.
1. Chapter 1

The-Boy-Who-Was-Different.

AN:

This is my first fic and it probably will be a combination of all of my favourite fics. I do not do this on purpose but by accident and I would like to apologise in advance for any similarities in this fic and someone else's for example the name of Akren comes from the story where Harry becomes Rahkesh Asmodeus and I cant give credit for any similarities because I can never remember their names! Anyway it is rated M to give me some breathing space and I might add some lemons in when I feel more comfortable doing so. please review and I don't care about flames. Anyway here it is.

Chapter one: Prologue:

Red eyes gleamed as he walked up a fairly ordinary looking house. He usually wasn't one to kill wizarding children but what had to be done would be done. He casually blew open the door to hear a frantic shout of "Run Lily, it's **Him**", He chuckled silently at that. Yes it definitely was **Him** and **He** was here for one thing only. To kill the Potters spawn. He casually waved his wand towards James who, despite his supposed duelling prowess, couldn't avoid the simple stunner. You see, Voldemort was not a dumb wizard. He had studied the ancient rituals and knew a sacrifice could create a barrier for the Avada Kedavra. _No, he mused, there will be no sacrifices today_. He reached the bedroom, banished lily into the wall and stared at the two kids. Which one to kill first. Then the choice was made for him.

While James jnr. was quite happy to sit in the corner crying while Harry, the one with the blazing green eyes, sat defiantly staring into the cold eyes of his killer.

'Bad man' he said, not in an accusing way but in a factual sort of way.

'Yes I am Harry, but do you know what, **Avada Kedavra**'

This was probably where Voldemort expected Harry to flop over, dead. What he did not expect was for Harrys body to start glowing a black aura. Mostly black with lines of red and green streaking through it. He was so transfixed by the aura he did not see of the the red lines quickly absorbing the spell nor did he see the green line throwing out his own spell at many times the original power. He only noticed it in the split second of consciousness before he died. That and those blazing green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

Sorry about the small chapter sizes but this was initially the prologue they WILL get longer just please give me time.

Chapter two:

A small boy looked on darkly, a single tear caressing his cheek, he saw his parents smiling and laughing with his brother while he stood alone and forgotten. Then and there he promised he would not feel that hurt again. His name was Harry Potter and he WOULD show them who was smart, who was special, he would show them the meaning of TRUE power. He smiled grimly, turned his back on them and walked to the library. 'What better time to start then now' he mused as he wandered down the hallway amidst the, somehow mocking, laughter of his parents on the 31st of July 1987.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Harry chuckled to himself as he sat down after making his own breakfast in the kitchen. His family eating theirs in the Dining room but he was, once again, not remembered. He got used to the fact long ago. It started of small, not cleaning his room, forgetting to add a fourth chair for dinners, forgetting to clean his room etc. But Harry brushed all of this off that is until it all came to a head on his 6th birthday.

Flashback.

Potter manor was filled with more people than it had for a year. Why not? After all it was the Boy-Who-Lived's 6th birthday. Harry stood next to James jnr. While James has a mountain of presents Harry had conspicuously smaller pile. That being none at all. When he asked Lily about it on his 5th birthday she said it was because his present would come later. After hurrying off into the kitchen with James. Later he found out it was a new broom with the receipt saying it was bought just half an hour ago. He took no notice of it.

So this year when he had no presents he didn't question it he just stood back and let James with a greedy expression on his face dive into the presents, after all what he didn't like or broke Harry would get. Then when they brought in the birthday cake it said 'Happy Sixth birthday James' and they cheered as he blew out the candle. When Harry asked "Where is my cake mum?" she looked at him with a horrible, guilty sensation in her eyes, and told him that it was coming over. When she finally came back out of the kitchen she was covered in flour and instead of the extravagant cake that was James she brought out a small, overcooked, deformed cake with light icing on it in a sloppy "Happy Sixth Birthday Harold". That was when he realised that his parents had forgotten him. Hell they didn't even know his name! He forced his emotions into a happy smile and he took the cake with a "Thank you Mother" Then she smiled, a look of relief in her eyes as she turned away.

Flashback end.

Harry shook his head as if it could shake the memory from his head. His occlumency didn't usually fail like this but, he supposed, today was traditionally his worst day (2nd being Halloween). He chuckled again after he banished the memory into the darkest corner of his mind only to be taken over by the thought of what his parents faces would look like after seeing that he got his Hogwarts letter. You see, Harrys parents thought him to be a squib. Any accidental magic that happened around him and James, James got the credit and thus they thought him to be extraordinarily powerful due to his excessive amount of accidental magic. Harry himself now didn't do accidental magic. He crafted his own makeshift wand when he was eight and before that had been doing controlled wandless magic. He only used the wand when he needed a bit of power. He had learned to control his magic at eight and decided to make a wand to help with focused magic, wand grip and duelling. He walked into the dining room to receive his school owl, just in time, for the owls came flying in, two owls, Harrys parents were looking at them in confusion. 'Of course they would be' he thought. 'They thought I was a squib'. When the owl landed in front of him he casually untied the letter from the owls' leg and read it.

Dear Mister H. Potter,

This is a letter regarding you joining The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed are the necessary details to send your reply and what you will need for the school year.

Yours Sincerely,

Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (Supreme Mugwump,

Head of the ICW,

Headmaster of Hogwarts)

He chuckled once again at the look of utter surprise on his parents faces before leaving for his bedroom.

Chapter three:

As Harry entered his bedroom he noticed a red envelope, almost blazing, as he cast a spell on it to check it's harmless. It came back negative. So he opened it carefully.

Dear whatever your name is,

Welcome to this letter. It is about Akren, Institute of Chaos. And, don't ask me why, she personally wanted me to wright this letter to you a _human_ of all things. Inviting you to come to this school. A bit of information for you. We would be considered a Spartan school to you. Any and probably all stories you've heard about this school are probably true. We are also the brother school to serenity, institute for arcane magicks, we share the same building, and the same grounds. Our classes are the same the only difference is that the institute of serenity is for girls the institute for chaos is boys. It has been the other way around before but today it is this way around. The school has asked me to wright this down for you. _Do they really care about you? Observe them for a few days and see if they really do care. If they do not then please accept my invitation. You have potential, Chosen one, do not let it go to waste._

We are a boarding school, boarding throughout the whole year. Our students consist of Vampires, Werewolves and Fae. Enclosed is what you need. A wand.

Alastair Nekovitch.

Vice Head of Akren.

Harry sat there, stunned. He had heard about Akren. The school where students die every year, where teachers fund mutilated bodies in their own room. He shivered, he had heard plenty of horror stories about Akren yet the idea seemed strangely… appealing.

He spent the next three days searching his parents eyes for any sign that they would miss him, unsuccessfully, he even, in desperation, spent the last night hiding In the garden the whole day until very, very late at night. No one even looked for him.

The next day, as the sun rose, he sat there, fingering the letter thinking they really don't care about me. _I want to go to Akren._ Then, as if by magic, he disappeared from England. Only to be seen 4 years later.

AN:

Can I have just 50 reviews saying that they like my story and want me to continue? I posted all three of these chapters in 5 minutes because I had done them earlier so I know that I shouldn't have any already. But I don't want to wright a story that will make me look like a fool or doesn't get read. so please 50 reviews and I will post some new chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I decided to screw it and post a new chapter anyway. because im that kind of person.

Chapter four:

Harry woke up, sitting up so fast he rolled over and face planted in sand. '_Sand' _he thought '_where did this sand come from_' then he remembered. _Akren. Parents. No-one. Loves. Him. _And strangely enough a single tear rolled down his cheek. Despite his promise on his sixth birthday there was still a part of him that thought maybe. _Maybe_. His parents still loved him. Still _could_ love him. Then he remembered where he was jumped up and had his wand out in a flash. He was on a beach. With several other children. All staring at him. Intently. Some were staring at him with anger, hatred and so on. Others with confusion, curiosity and honest to god _lust._ He shivered at that.

"What are you doing here _Human" _One of the children said with such malevolence that if Harry hadn't already taken a disliking to him, he would have been shocked.

"Same thing you're doing here probably _vampire._" He answered saying the word vampire so coldly that many students shivered, as a fire ignited in his eyes. The child laughed.

"I don't believe you are going to a highly prestigious school that no humans are allowed in!"

"Oh, you mean Akren" he said mildly, waving his letter.

The vampire growled, grabbed the letter out of his hands and ripped it.

"There" he said looking at the remains with satisfaction. "No entrance for you."

"Then it's a damn good thing that was only a copy or you really would be screwed" Harry replied. His face blank.

Then the vampire attacked but before it could do anything harry had caught him by the throat.

"I wouldn't do that again if I was you. First chances only. No seconds."

The vampire looked at him with hate blazing in his cold brown eyes, he finally nodded and Harry chucked him to the floor. Harry then glanced around at the other students and simply stated at their surprised and gawking faces.

"Well let's carry on then"

So, somewhat bewildered, they searched for the elusive school.

After searching the area they came across a flat cliff face that was reeking of magic. The vampire from earlier (who he found out name was Kai) said the only way was to open it by force. He then proceeded to try to pull it open with his, admittedly feeble, magical ability. All of the student took it in turn to try it. Harry was last and when it was his turn Kai shouted out "It's not even worth trying human. If we couldn't do it the how can you?" Harry looked coldly at Kai and then said in a voice that carried easily through the group. "Like this."

AN: CLIFFHANGER! Sorry about this but I could not resist any way ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

_Previously:_

_After searching the area they came across a flat cliff face that was reeking of magic. The vampire from earlier (who he found out name was Kai) said the only way was to open it by force. He then proceeded to try to pull it open with his, admittedly feeble, magical ability. All of the student took it in turn to try it. Harry was last and when it was his turn Kai shouted out "It's not even worth trying human. If we couldn't do it the how can you?" Harry looked coldly at Kai and then said in a voice that carried easily through the group. "Like this."_

Harry then threw a little bit of his power at the wall. A small cascade of black and red sparks and a voice shouted out "That was pathetic human!" Harry then decided, just to shut them up, to send his full power at the wall. Black, red, gold, grey, green, blue, white, silver sparks cascaded down upon the wall as a terrific crack echoed through the cliff face and a hallway filled with food and, now silent, students and teaching gawking at them and in particular Harry, who was now reigning in his powers and sweating only to hear a voice whistle "Damn."

He looked up to see the smiling face of Tonks. He then proceeded to faint into her arms.

AN: Tonks was the only one nice to him. The headmistress looks about 28 with long dark red hair and radiant green eyes (you read between the lines.) You will meet her soon.

When Harry woke up he was lying in a soft bed in what looked like an infirmary when, for a second time that day, everything came rushing back at him and he was left wondering if this would have any lasting effects on his mental health. As he sat up he saw the matron come in proceed to lie him back up and check on him. Following an awkward pause he asked her what he was supposed to do. She then told him to go to their Dining Hall (and directions to do so) to join in their Welcoming Feast.

As he reached the doors after getting lost, admittedly, a few times, he heard a few mumbles of conversation and Kai trying to get credit for what he did ("I must have weakened it for a pathetic human to do that!) Except no one was listening to him having seen the vast amount of power that Harry had used.

When he stepped into the great hall everybody was staring at him. When Tonks waved him over to sit next to her he asked her "Why is everyone staring at me?" Those who were close by looked away, faces bashful, others either didn't hear him or just didn't care.

Tonks just chuckled. "You weren't supposed to be able to open the wall, much less break it!"

"Well then why was it there?"

Again Tonks chuckled. "It's for the teachers to see how they would react to solving it. I think that it's for their amusement too!"

This time Harry chuckled too. "Yes, I can imagine that." He said looking intently at a few of the teachers who blushed and quickly removed their listening charms. The headmistress, Rafaela Akrownski, just laughed, a wonderful tinkling sound, removed the listening charm with a wave of her hand and promptly placed a new one on Harry himself, who took out his wand and promptly removed it. The headmistress laughed again and placed a new one on him with more power, Harry got rid of it, only to have a new one placed on him. This cycle continued for a few minutes, getting faster and faster until it was just a blur for both of them. At some point Harry had ceased to use his wand and as he quickly got it out he saw the headmistress smirk at his previously empty hand and used legilimency on him. Harry tightened his barriers to max only to find fiery letters in an elegant, feminine script. 'My office, 10:00.'

To the students all it seemed was a friendly spar with not much magic being used. What they did not know was that the amount of magic used by both Harry and Rafaela was equivalent to a quarter of the schools warding. Which is a lot. Especially just for placing and removing listening charms.

The rest of the feast passed smoothly with Harry eating very little due to the constant stares he was _still_ receiving.

The announcements basically stated that they were here and were stuck here, the only way to get out is to die. He also said that some of them would not go home by the end of the year. Harry, and everyone else, pointedly stared at Kai. Apparently he wasn't the only person to hate Kai _everyone_ did. Apparently he had pissed off quite a few people during dinner, proclaiming his might and trying to become leader of the vampires in his years, which he failed in… miserably, he now had a black eye and shrank back from the glares he was receiving, apparently he knew the punishment of pissing of the wrong people especially multiple powerful people, or a whole _school_ made up of powerful people.

It was announced that every new student has their own dorm, to help slow down the death rate of kids who had their heart stabbed in the middle of the night. Of course if you didn't know about wards than that knowledge was useless.

As soon as he got his dorm number he went up there and cast a modified Fidelus charm that allowed him to be the secret keeper (created when he was nine) and cast numerous other wards: one to keep the magic from being sensed and thus his Fidelus nulled, one to seriously injure and incapacitate anyone who come here without being keyed into the wards, one to make wands vanish into a box that is hidden in a place NO-ONE would think to look. Even he didn't know where it was because he sold the box a long time ago but he still had a powerful rune there so if your wand gets lost the only way to get it back was Harry to focus and call the wand back, another, smaller, ward that will kill anyone who crosses it without being keyed in, and finally an alarm ward just before the death ward but after the other because, frankly, if you got past those complicated wards you would be looking for a complex wards, not a simple ward that happens to not be detected by most complex ward scans. Once done he worked on his occlumency a bit.

His mind was organized in a rare way, the building was made out of 'Hard Light', a feat he was somewhat close to replicating in the real world, The light showed all of the colours in the spectrum, and a few others besides, the sky was permanently dark and when the Hard Light didn't have a colour flashing through it, it was transparent. It was a building looking a bit like a nightclub except there was something ethereal about it that made your senses scream at you to GET OUT! NOW! The building was layered in wards for intruders, dragons, acromantulas, basilisks and dementors wandered the grounds. On the very slim chance they did get into the building. It was smothered in booby traps, animated tools. And finally even if you made it through them alive. It was a fake building. Do anything and the places blows up, the intruders mind with it, while harry mind was safely protected 1,500 mile down in the earth protected by more wards than the other building and more dangerous creatures then have ever featured in Doctor Who.

Overall, pretty secure.

After reviewing his mind, and removing the fiery letters, he found out it was almost 10. "Shit" He cursed. He did not want to be late for his meeting.

After running there he made it just in time. Before he could know he heard that beautiful voice again.

"Come in."

AN: I would end it here… but I'm too nice for that.

Harry walked into the headmistresses' office only to gaze in wonder at how it was decorated. The desk was simple glass. The walls caught his eye, they were glass, but that's not what made it probably the best walls in the history of all offices. There was a huge aquarium in walls only ¾ feet long. Inside the aquarium that was in the wall there were: several sharks, a few grindylows, and lots of jellyfish ranging from the Persian man of war to the stomolophus nomurai. There were even a few turtles in there! When Harry managed to tear his eyes away from the aquarium he examined the rest of the room. Everything was elegant with a hint of danger from the black wood from the dementor fruit tree that made up most of the interior with the highlights being done with the purple wood from the African tree of marteling. The wood was matte and the black seemed to absorb the light while the marteling tree seemed to glow in the darkness of the office. He made a mental note to make a wand out of those types of wood. When he regained his senses he heard the headmistresses laughing slightly. When she composed herself she said "Of all of the people who have seen this office your reaction is the only one which truly appreciates this room's beauty."

"It is an amazingly beautiful office. Dementor fruit and marteling wood?" Harry questioned waving his hand and the wood.

"Ah! You are the first person to have guessed correctly. Lovely effect don't you think? The dementor fruit seems to absorb it while the marteling seems to radiate it."

"It is a wonderful effect and especially with… that" He said gesturing weakly at the aquarium.

She laughed at that, again, and sat down in her office chair. Harry followed her and sat down in the chair opposite to the desk. "And I am sure that you are wondering why you are here?" She questioned. "When so few others have even seen this office?"

"I would be lying if I said that I wasn't curious headmistress."

"While we're in this room please call me Rafaela."

"Thank you Headmis… Rafaela. Please call me Harry."

Rafaela slouched down in her chair and said "Thank god the pleasantries are over!" With a groan.

Harry chuckled and said "Not a fan for formalities are you?"

She looked at him dryly stating "You think?" Then she stated. "Anyway where were we?"

"I was wondering why I was here."

"Okay, that. Well I noticed that you have a wandless magic affinity."

Outwardly nothing seemed to happen. But inside he was preparing for a fight that he would probably lose. Somehow Rafaela noticed and said "Nothing to worry about Harry, I merely wish to teach you how to use it."

Harry calmed down slightly but was still cautious. "You can use it?" he stated calmly, when suddenly he started floating with bubbles surrounding him. He used his own abilities to make him float back down and send the bubbles back to Rafaela who send them back at him. He groaned and hissed at the bubbles causing the bubbles to pop.

"Oh yeah. Did I tell you that I am a parselmouth?"

"Nope."

AN: It is finally over and my poor fingers can rest. This is definitely the longest chapter I have ever written at 2k. By the way I haven't got any plans for any ships so feel free to suggest ships or anything you want to happen. I havn't had any replies so I have decided to just screw it all and post when I feel like it. anyway the next chapter will be up sometime... soon?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

AN: Answers to reviews:

Anonymous guest person #1: I like the idea but I'm not a huge fan of slash. His partner WILL NOT BE GINNY so you don't have to worry about that. His partner will be submissive yes and Harry will be VERY protective of her. I just don't know WHO she should be or what she will be like if she is a new character. I have an idea taking place in my head so new suggestions are always welcome!

Anyway onto chapter six:

_Harry calmed down slightly but was still cautious. "You can use it?" he stated calmly, when suddenly he started floating with bubbles surrounding him. He used his own abilities to make him float back down and send the bubbles back to Rafaela who send them back at him. He groaned and hissed at the bubbles causing the bubbles to pop._

_"__Oh yeah. Did I tell you that I am a parselmouth?"_

_"__Nope."_

After a long and amusing time in the office Harry emerged knowing a lot more about wandless magic, how to craft his own wand and parselmagic. As he was wondering down the hall he didn't notice one vampire staring at him hatefully however he did notice when he got punched in the back. Harry went sprawling on the floor but he sprang up, wand out, ready to fight and by the looks of it eyes pissed off enough to make people run away and pray to god. When his eyes took in the face, he found out it was Kai.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked coldly, power shining through his voice. Kai suddenly seemed nervous but gulped, nodded and spoke.

"I have to do this. One mouthful of your blood and I'll be powerful enough to survive the night!"

Harry thought about this and nodded. Vampires gained power through drinking blood and sex. That was not going to happen as it created a servant/master bond between the vampire and whosever blood the vampire has taken. Kai was not going to be his master.

"You're not getting my blood Kai!"

"It's this or die Human!"

"You will die then"

Harry lunged at Kai and the crowed, which had gathered, Ran away from the impact point.

Kai hit the wall with a bang! Harry stood up after that and watched Kai stand up at the other side of the crater. Harry was about to speak when Kai lunged at him. Harry went to the ground but got up and sent part of his magic to kai. Slamming him into that unlucky wall with a bang! (Again). Kai got up, growling and started sending curses at Harry while slowly walking towards him. Harr dodged out of the way of the first one, ducked at the second, rebounded the third and sent his own at the fourth. Kai, while firing, did not notice Harry's curse and got a long gash along his arm. He grimaced but continued his onslaught at Harry, still slowly marching forwards. Harr quickly erected a ward to shield the crowd. He then brought up even more of his power and started shielding Kais curse and firing his own. Kai soon fell under this onslaught of curses.

When Harry walked over to see Kais body he realised he was only stunned. Harry enervated him to announce.

"I'm not going to kill you, I'm going to leave it to them" He said, nodding to the audience. He brought down his ward, turned his back to Kai and started to walk away.

Kai suddenly jumped up and, once again, lunged at Harry. Harry, having sensed it, turned around, jumped to the side, caught Kai as he flew past and told him.

"I was willing to let you live (ignoring the fact that someone else would have killed him) but remember **_NO SECOND CHANCES _**now **_DIE!_**" At the last word Harry's magic lashed out in the visible form of a dementor and sucked out Kais soul. At the same time the green part of Harrys aura shot out and into Kai. Coming out later suspiciously bigger. Harry turned around and walked away from the gawking crowd. Kai was the first victim of Akren. And everyone knew he wouldn't be the last.

Harry just walked away – back to his room.

AN:

Sorry for the short chapter – again! But I'm under the process to get a beta reader and I'm posting this so she can see where I've got up to so far.


	7. Chapter 7

THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER BUT READ IT ANYWAY!

Thank you to all reviews.

Katzztar: Thank you! IT WAS MIRANDA FLAIRGOLD WHO MADE AKREN. READ HER STORIES! A SECOND CHANCE AT LIFE.

geetac: Thank you!

Rebeliousone: Thank you! And believe me when I say that I will be looking forward to when Dumbledore and the potters realise this. But it will be a long path of ignorance. Harry will be a bit underestimated for a bit longer but things wont be too hard for him, in Akren anyway. He doesn't even have his full power anyway *Hint* *Hint*

Calendula's Harmony: Thank you!

ashynlem: Sorry about that but please remember that it is my first fic. That is actually part of my current problem. I cant think of what to do next. I haven't been able to find the time to write with my granddads 70th birthday and lots of too much bloody homework haven't allowed me much time to sleep let alone _think_. When I redo this I will include more detail but I purposefully left out the abuse so that should there be any abuse I specifically need happening then I cannot get called out for forgetting it. This story is only vaguely planned in a kind of 'this is how it begins, this is how it ends, everything else is to be made up.' Don't worry about harry being too OP because his _new_ enemies are also ridiculously OP. So harry, enjoy 4 peaceful years at school (Well as peaceful as things can get at Akren) they are coming. (the ideas about the enemies are also from Miranda Flairgolds a second chance at life trilogy fiction READ IT!)

Raven out!

Peace!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7:

**AN:**

**Sorry guys for the long delay but a. I have been ill a lot b. the process of a beta reader didn't fall through and c. even though I am only 13 the school has been piling on homework so much that I am extremely tired just typing this. I will post the chapters as I finish them and then link the chapters together whenever I can be bothered to do so it creates a much bigger chapter. I will go through the process of finding a beta again (again *sigh*) and will try to post chapters regularly but no promises at all. Just a reminder that I have nooo idea on where the story goes and am making it up as I go along and so am able to take suggestions (especially on ships (not slash!)) I like OC's and so don't be phased if that's what you are going to suggest. I'm also considering changing my pen name. I'm considering going with ethereal (if it hasn't been taken). Suggestions? Some of you were worried about Harry being too OP. I can say that Kai was only an example of Harry's personality and moral belief. Anyway on with the story.**

Akren.

Harry woke up blearily. '_What happened_' he mused. Then he remembered. Kai, power, blood and a strange feeling of power followed by a strange bloating sensation in his magical core. He quickly dived within himself to check his core. What he found… surprised him.

To 'dive' into one's body requires a high level of occlumency, meditation and power. When one finds their magical usually it is visualised as a glowing ball of light. The colour of light depends on the affinity of the type of magic of the person. For wizards, black would mean dark, not evil, white would mean light, not necessarily good, and rarely you get grey, which gives you either an affinity for both, or neither. Harry was one of the few people whose aura was grey and he had an affinity for both kinds of magic.

When Harry saw his core, he was shocked. A Vampires magical core would be mostly red, for their affinity with blood, bloodmagic, bloodrunes, and a seductive aura (rather like a Veela) with hints of blue, for their physical ability, and black, for their affinity, again, with dark magic. Harry expected his core to be how it was, completely grey, but he found it to have an added part to it, frowning, he moved closer to it. It was red, with hints of blue and black. His eyes widened. He had _absorbed_ Kies' magic. That was unheard of. He would now have problems controlling his physical strength and a strange thirst for blood, although it would never get so bad that he would go mad after three weeks not drinking blood, it would manifest more in that he would be love warfare and his meant to be rare. His strength, however, there was no way to tell how strong he would be, or how to control it. Harry frowned, this would be good in the long run, however it was not good in the present.

When Harry came back into the room he stared around. Okay, what to do. He needed to learn how to control his new strength and his new aura.

If you were to be up at 4 in the Morning, you would be shocked to see a dark body slipping about the shadows as if it was one of them. They would be even more shocked to see the body crushing small trees like twigs and feeling attracted, then repulsed by this body for no apparent reason. Fortunately no one was watching, except one person, who licked her cherry red lips as she stared at the body, twirling gracefully into a defensive position and defending from shadow opponents. _Oh Harry _she thought hungrily. _Just wait until you meet me, and the world will burn! And we will love every moment of it_! Then, in a twirl of red cloak, she was gone.

**AN:**

**Another short chapter but I though you guys would want to see this rather than me taking another week to make it a bit longer. The ship is now limited to an OC, Fleur or harem (probably no lemons until I actually finish the story). Anyway please review because it helps me a lot.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8:

AN:  
>Fanfictionnatic: thanks for the review! I will make it an oc and fleur but I will have to work out how to add fleur in to the story. You will see her in later chapters though!<br>Holy shit guys! 10 hours ago I posted my new chapter and already it has more views that any other chapter (apart from the first one, but that's understandable) that I have made. And my views have gone up from around 13-14 views a day to 972 views in 10 hours. Wow. Special mention to my friend Darcey who should be reading this (remember you are beautiful) and seeing how I got no reviews for my name I have changed it to Ethereal Blade due to the fact that ethereal has been taken and I like knives.

Akren.

While Harrys was working out and testing his ne vampire abilities, he felt as though someone was watching him, he quickly looked around using his now-vampire-improved sight. Finding nothing he dismissed it, but remained cautious.  
>Seeing the sun come up was an amazing sight. Yellow, red, all colours in between streamed through the sky and shined onto Akren. Akren looked amazing too. The yellow and red highlighted the beautiful castle, but also somehow enhanced its feeling of dread, almost like it was trying to lull you into a false sense of security. Which was silly. The people inside it were trying to kill him, not the castle. Harry chuckled at the normalcy in that sentence.<br>Once Harry decided that he had his strength under control he looked back to Akren. Time for my first day of school.

An:

Im gonna post this and then get back to work on your first true impression of Akren, which will be a hard one. Once again reviews are welcome. And so far I have only a slight idea on what to do. Have fun!


	10. Chapter 10

**SORRY GUYS THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!**

**I'm sorry to have not updated in a while and I am not even going to pretend that I have been writing. I have been ill a lot with migraines and I haven't had the time to check let alone update! Added to that the homework is piling up more and more and I am almost drowning in it. There may not be an update for awhile but then again there might be this Friday or this weekend. just imagine my shock though when I check to find an extra 3000 views and 10 reviews! that is bloody awesome! thank you so much guys! I cant be bothered to get a beta anymore since it is not worth the hassle (unless anyone volunteers?) and about the small chapters I am considering to just compile all previous chapters into one and then when I have posted another 9 - 10 chapters I will just compile them into another chapter. so what do you think? yay or nay? I need to know otherwise I can do nothing.**

**I will now answer to a few reviews...**

Lyn1991 - thank you for the review and as for short chapters, it either post even less than I do, with bigger chapters or just do as I am and post whatever I have done in that period.

-Snape & Puzzling - I also wonder what I am going to do with it and thank you, you seem to appreciate how long I can take to write these things.

autumngold - Thank you! And believe me... I am **really** looking forward to writing that part.

Serpent-271 - Thank you and the potential solution is posted above. its not an OP Harry that worries me, its a too OP Harry. But his enimies will also be OP I suppose...

Mr. anonymous Guest - Will do!

fifespice - you know it! And he was a coward, but he also wanted to survive, understandable but not homourable. I am considering redoing his death though :/ and thank you for reviews much more than thoughs people WHO DONT REVIEW AT ALL (*glares menacingly*)

Well that's it guys and look Monday and there might be a chapter.

CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON NOW!


	11. Chapter 11

The actual chapter 10 but I'm calling it chapter 11:

AN:

Thanks guys. 3000 views in one day. I couldn't stop repeating to myself 'Holy shit' over and over again. That amount of views is just fucking incredible! But it is one review for every thousand of you who viewed my story but hey at least you viewed! One thing I found slightly funny was the fact that my chapter 10 has 200 more views than my chapter 7. Anyway about 2880 of these views came from the USA *clap clap* well done but I am disappointed in my country which only gave me 577 views (UK). But then again I understand that fan fiction hasn't exactly caught on here yet. Anyway the vote is still up and please do vote because I need to know these things. I also noticed a bit of a plot hole in that Harry is the first human there in centuries and yet Tonks is there… so she'll be either a vampire or elf. Anyway ON WITH THE STORY…

Chapter 11:

As Harry entered the Great Hall he attracted stares, once again. Sighing he sat down next to Tonks and her giggling friends. 'Why is everyone staring at me and why are your friends looking at me, blushing and then giggling again?' Harry mumbled to Tonks.

'Harry, you just took down one the most hated people in the school, you're a human, you displayed a ridiculous amount of power at dinner and then your magic takes on the form of a dementor to kill the most hated guy in the school and I'd say that's cause enough for quite a few girls to be attracted to you.'

Her friends giggled and blushed once again at this. Harry merely raised an eyebrow and looked around the hall. Sure enough quite a few girls were eying him up and a few boys. _Vampires _Harry shuddered _who decided to make them attracted to power. _Harry had nothing against Homophobic people, he merely didn't like them when they were eying him up like a piece of meat and when he would probably be drained of his magic if he was in a room alone with them. As breakfast finished a man slammed open the doors and came storming in. _So this is Alastair Nekovitch_. The man wasn't completely ripped like he first imagined, instead he obviously was strong but the main thing about him was his eyes, they were green, with hints of red and black but they had this sparkle about them. It's hard to describe the sparkle, it was obviously intelligent, but not cold, but not warm either. It was a sparkle of life Harry finally came up with. _There's no other way to describe it_. Nekovitch then eyed all of the new year up. 'You have come here to learn' he spoke in a voice, smooth as silk, but a lot more dangerous 'In my class you will listen, or you will die and painfully. My class has the highest death rating and that is just from people who don't listen, not the people I don't like, they usually die some other way.' He finished with a slight grin, showing his fangs and then swept back out of the Great Hall, leaving behind a shocked crowd. _That would be the Bloodmagiks teacher._ Harry thought, he was right, it was.

(An: I have lengthened this chapter and I have to say… FUCKING HELL! 4500 VIEWS IN ONE DAY! HOLY SHIT! Now with that out the way I must say that I am surprised. On a worse note this means less than one in a hundred of you clicked that review button 0_0. And that's with the reviews posted beforehand. In reality compared to the total number of views I have about 1 in 1500 of you decide to review. I'll be honest and say thank you to all reviewers for reviewing but the rest of you REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT TO CHANGE AND WHAT TO KEEP THE SAME! IT MATTERS! And a new word shall appear later _Hek magic_. This is basically Hell magic – summoning demons and the magic that is actually actively evil, not dark. And with that out the way continue on with the story…)

_Flashback_

Harry was in The Headmistresses office.

'You performed a blood ritual?' Rafael asked, shocked.

'Yes.' Harry said nonchalantly. 'It was fun.'

At this the Headmistresses mouth dropped even closer to the floor, if that was possible.

'FUN? FUN? CUTTING YOURSELF AND POTENTIALLY KILLING YOURSELF IS FUN? THE ONLY PERSON TO HAVE CALLED IT FUN IS ALASTAIR! AND HE'S A BLOODY VAMPIRE!'

'Yep. I would consider it fun.'

'So what ritual did you actually do?'

'One to improve my eyesight, give me my animagus form and then the last one to remove the horcrux from my head.' At this Rafael's head snapped up.

'What do you know of _horcruxes_' Rafael spat out the word like a curse.

'All I know is that it's a piece of someone's soul to keep them tethered to the mortal plane.' Harry held his hands up in a calming gesture, as Rafael looked ready to explode.

'Also that it's very dark magic.' At this Harry mentally cursed, he may not agree with the English opinion of dark magic, but it still slipped out sometimes.

'Not just dark magic.' She spoke with some warning here. 'Hek magic.'

Harry shivered as it was spoken. Hek magic was the worst kind of magic possible for a wizard to perform. While some Dark magic might be considered evil, Hek magic _was _evil. And actively so. It was not to be messed with as the practitioner either had to make a deal with a demon, bond with a demon or sacrifice part of themselves. It was never good. Dark lords despite being 'evil' rarely ever do Hek magic, for even they know what could happen. A lifetime of heaven on earth for an eternity of torture in hell. Some parts of Hek magic supposedly allow the user immortality but Demons are crafty creatures, they either just want your soul and will find a way to do it or, more worryingly, are thinking of a grander invasion. For years Earth has been contested by two races. Elves, and Demons. The Demons just want Earth and to enslave all of humankind, the elves hate the humans but realise that the Demons won't stop with Earth and it was easier to fight them i situation rather than the Demons populating Earth and massively outnumbering them. So the Elves, however reluctantly, help the Humans whenever a situation with Demons pops up. For Voldemort to have made a, rather literal, deal with the devil was more than worrying.

Rafael shook her head, as if to dislodge the thought from her head. 'Anyway I'll tell Alastair to examine your blood talent and maybe move you up a class or two.'

Harry frowned at this, not really liking the man, but went along with it anyway.

'Anyway its late, I need to sleep, so do you!' Rafael spoke.

Harry merely nodded, deep in thought, and left the room.

_Flashback end_

After Harry finally made it to the classroom, he was late and a little angry. _I could fucking swear that staircase was there before. _As he entered the classroom, Alastair was there. He merely glanced at Harry as he walked past and spoke 'You're late Mr. Potter.'

'Sorry sir.'

'Very well, sit down' He motioned to a desk on the front row, which was noticeably empty. _Anyone on the row always gets called upon for answers and to demonstrate a practical_ he remembered Tonks saying. He simply sighed, sat down and looked at the board.

An:

I am delaying the classroom bit for as long as possible because I simply have no idea how to do it! Anyway answers to some reviews (sorry it took so long).

ICE-SIREN27 – It has improved – thank you. And I might go to chapter 20, then combine chapters 1 – 10 together, then go to ch 30 and combine ch 10 – 20 together.

Lordof reviews (aka anonymous guest#3) – yes it is very sad they were not finished, but damn incredible stories!

Anonymous guest#4 – I do try but meh I was close enough.

NCIS FTW – Thank you my continuous reviewer! And yes, but not in the way you might think.

anarion87 – thank you.

Danneyland – Congratulations on the longest review I've ever seen! You do raise some good points though. Dumbledore _does_ know that there's a kid missing, but doesn't really give a shit! And I wonder to because I honestly have no clue. And I still have no clue what Tonks should be, Harry is going to be something light, I think being a metamorph is enough, maybe expand a bit on that? Make it that being a metamorph means you are not human.

He-with-Many-Hyphens – I am 13 years old – I am allowed to make some mistakes (and an overuse of commas!) and I have constantly apologised for the chapters. They really are a bitch in class, especially if you have multiple tests that day!

Any way review and do your own shit.


	12. Chapter 12

I have decided from the flood of criticism to redo my story. Some criticism has been good, others have been shit but they've done their job and demoralized me. I will start to redo the story but I might end up abandoning halfway through just because of the serious lack of positive reinforcement. Shirley, if your reading this, your shit. You fucking criticise me when you probably haven't even bloody wrote a story and you don't even bloody tell me how to improve! Others can tell me what I did wrong, and how to improve it! You just tell me that I'm 'Severely inexperienced' and don't tell me how to fucking improve! Well I wish you a very sincere 'Fuck You'

On that note goodbye! I hope I didn't abandon this.

If I haven't updated in a month - I've probably abandoned it. But feel free to post comments anyway cos ill still check in at fanfiction occasionally. Anyone wants to adopt it after that then they'll have to message me and im sure ill get back to them eventually.


End file.
